


Планы Кьюбей

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кьюбей планы насчёт девственности Отаэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планы Кьюбей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

У семьи Ягю была богатая библиотека. Трактаты по искусству войны, свитки каллиграфически написанных стихов, отчёты о путешествиях... Но Кьюбей в последнее время зачитывалась другой книгой – мемуарами одного из предков Ягю. Её мысли постоянно возвращались к этому тексту, а точнее, к одной части его. Там предок описывал, как удостоился чести принять участие в церемонии мизуаге – лишения будущей гейши девственности.

Когда Кьюбей впервые читала эти воспоминания, она краснела, бледнела и с трудом верила, что можно писать про такой интимный процесс так откровенно. Ей было очень стыдно, и она решила спрятать эту книгу на дальнюю полку в библиотеке и никогда больше не брать в руки такое. Однако мысли Кьюбей опять и опять возвращались к тексту.

«Это просто любопытство. Я только ещё разок перечитаю!» – сказала себе Кьюбей, пытаясь объяснить и оправдать свой нездоровый интерес. Но один разок превратился в ещё и ещё один, пока, наконец, она не отринула стеснительность и не стала воображать на месте персонажей книги себя и, конечно, Таэ-чан. 

Кьюбей мучила совесть, что она представляет обожаемую Таэ-чан в таких ситуациях, но перестать она не могла. Ведь, если поразмыслить, Таэ-чан – почти гейша. А Кьюбей – богатый наследник древнего рода. Всё как в книге, кроме той мелочи, что у Кьюбей нет члена.

Но они бы обошлись. Кьюбей приходилось бывать в квартале Кабуки, и она видела всякие членозаменители, или, как их там, фаллоимитаторы. Конечно, для Таэ-чан не подойдёт пластмассовый ширпотреб вульгарных оттенков. Кьюбей бы заказала золотой искуственный член.

Таэ-чан бы стыдливо краснела, лёжа на празднично украшенном футоне. Кьюбей бы целовала её порозовевшие щеки и гладила бы тёплую кожу. Осторожно бы касалась маленькой груди, чтобы понемногу дать Таэ-чан привыкнуть к тому, что её трогают в чувствительных местах. А потом Кьюбей, по традиции, разбила бы яйцо и выпила желток. А белок осторожно бы втёрла между ног Таэ-чан. У неё, наверное, там совсем мало волосков, так что пальцы Кьюбей сразу могли бы ласкать нежные складочки её плоти и медленно размазывать скользкий белок, чтобы подготовить её тело.

И так шесть вечеров подряд, каждый раз касаясь Таэ-чан всё смелее и целуя дольше, пока та не начнёт отзываться на ласки и сама не потянется к Кьюбей. И тогда, на седьмую ночь, они сделают это.  
Кьюбей могла до мельчайших деталей представить себе, как это происходило бы.

Сначала она пальцами проникла бы во влажное лоно Таэ-чан. Та, наверняка, застонала бы от необычных ощущений, ведь никто её там не касался, Кьюбей была бы первой. И тогда она резко ввела бы в тело Таэ-чан золотой член. Конечно, была бы кровь, ведь Таэ-чан никогда ни с кем такого не делала. От одной мысли об этом у Кьюбей сладко сводило низ живота. Как, должно быть, великолепно быть первой в любимой женщине! Она бы вытащила золотую окровавленную игрушку и облизала бы полностью, солёный вкус крови был бы ещё одним доказательством их любви.

А потом Кьюбей нырнула бы лицом в промежность Таэ-чан и вылизывала бы всё дочиста, собирая каждую капельку крови, как собака лижет хозяина, когда тот поранится. Таэ-чан забыла бы о боли и дискомфорте, забыла бы о стыде и стонала бы вслух...

Когда-нибудь именно так всё и будет, Кьюбей была уверена.


End file.
